Most single silicon-on-insulator (SOI) wafer accelerometer fabrication methods use silicon oxide as a sacrificial layer to release device microstructures. The gap between the device layer and the handle layer is small creating a large parasitic capacitance. The result is degradation in performance of capacitive sensor designs.